Drive Me Crazy
by LilithTheSwanDemoness
Summary: One-shot. Post season 6, where Emma and Killian are happily married. No curses, villans, or crisis. One night they get out on a date, when Emma decides to get a little wild and inform Killian that she's bare under her skirt. The plan is to get home and rip each other's clothes apart, but they might get a little distracted on the road. Car sex. Trigger warnings at the A/N inside.


**A/N: Hi guys! I'll be honest, this idea came to me out of nowhere and it wasn't getting out of my head. I wrote it in the time of two days, afraid that I might forget the scenes playing in my mind if I waited too long. I was actually in the middle of writing another one-shot, but I left it a little behind so I could write this piece.**

 **So this story has a TRIGGER WARNING, and that is Female E** **jaculation AKA Squirting and the use of Sex Toys. It may be your thing, it may not, just please consider yourselves warned. I do take triggers seriously, so I want to make sure my story won't offend anyone. I will not accept hate comments about something I've already warned about.**

 **Same old, this story is unbetad. I re-read it many times, but it's always possible I missed something. Remember, English is not my first language.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Emma had taken it upon herself to teach Killian how to drive. If he really wanted to be a true 21st century man, he had to get to the hard stuff too. It wasn't that bad actually. Even with a hand less, Killian was adjusting pretty well to his new modern life.

David wanted to do the honors, and surprise Emma when Killian would come driving to her. But of course she found out. Killian could never keep a secret from her.

Not that it was difficult to get it out of him. It only took a night of hot sex, plus some teasing, plus some restraining, plus some orgasm denial and voilà! Easy peasy.

She was proud of him. She even let him drive them to their date tonight. A romantic dinner, to the Italian restaurant he took her on their first date.

But after a few libations, she was feeling safer to drive them back to the house herself. She knew Killian was more than capable to manage the car; he was a pirate captain after all, but her bug was not the Jolly. One step at the time. He didn't take it personally.

Emma had a surprise for him, too. Well, technically it wasn't a surprise anymore, now that he knew about it.

During their dinner, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear that under the tight skirt, he so much complimented her for, she was actually bare.

She saw his eyes widen and his jaw clench. He sneaked his hand up her thigh, claiming that "it's not that he doesn't trust her, he just needs evidence". Sure enough, when his fingers met nothing but bare skin, he had his proof.

He could forgo the next part, when he buried his fingers into her, to give her a few good pumps, just to tease her and then leave her high and dry. According to him, it served her right when she was keeping such a secret treasure to herself the whole night.

They skipped dessert altogether. They would have their own kind of it once they reached home. But it would seem that along the ride, Killian became impatient, and decided to have his hand under Emma's skirt and play with her clit, while she was trying to drive.

Long story short, that was how Emma now found herself, with her car parked to a the side of a dark road, sitting on Killian's lap on the passenger seat, straddling his thighs, with the fingers of his right hand inside her already too wet cunt, panting and crying like a puppy.

"It's not enough," Emma was whining, the pressure she's feeling inside not at all what she wanted. His digits not reaching too far.

"Killian, it's not enough!" She was trying to ride his fingers, to have his palm grind against her clit to stimulate her more.

"You want more love? I think I have an idea." Killian's voice low and deep.

Emma had already undone his waistcoat and a few buttons of his shirt, his chest hair poking out and drawing her attention.

He took his fingers out of Emma and reached behind her to the dashboard, trying to open the glovebox in front of the passenger's seat. Due to his position he couldn't move forward to dig inside.

"Emma, reach behind you and get a wooden box."

She didn't think much of it, she got a hand behind her back, and after a little fidgeting she felt a wooden surface. She pulled out the box and used her back to push the glove compartment close.

Killian took the box from her hand and sited it on the driver's seat. Emma was still sweating above him, her sexual frustration making her impatient.

Killian opened the box and took out its container. Emma's jaw fell. It was a vibrator. A long, bright purple, fucking vibrator!

"You carry this thing around in my car? What if someone found it? What if Henry found it?" She was astonished.

Her pirate was adventurous –adventurous enough to have car sex with her in the middle of the night- but that was something she wasn't expecting.

"What's the matter love?" His face a mixture of playfulness and lust. "Not up for the challenge? I thought it was 'not enough'?" he tried to imitate her voice, failing miserably.

This toy was new. Sure they had used sex toys before, whether it was dildos, or vibrators, or butt plugs (!); their bedroom a place for them to try new things. But it was always Emma's job to purchase them and keep them in a safe place, inside their bedroom. They didn't need anyone to find about their existence.

And then there is Killian presenting her a bright new toy. Where did he even get it? How did he know how to order it? And why was he keeping it around in the bug? They had never used a toy outside their home. First time for everything I guess?

Killian moved his hand down to bring it in contact with her skin. Emma pulled back a little. "Whoa, hold on there sailor. Are you really gonna put this in me? I mean it was laying in a box, inside my car, for who knows how long. Is it… you know… safe?" She was eyeing the vibrator with mistrust. Like it had done something to offend her.

Well, call her crazy, but she really didn't want any "uninvited visitors" down there. She was fond of her lady parts, okay?

"Emma love, really, do you actually think I would be so careless with something that would come in touch with your genitals?" He looked serious. Not offended, even though she would think he'd be such a lust filled fool, to throw all caution out of the window.

His expression turned soft again. "Emma, I promise you, I've taken all the necessary precautions. _This_ , is absolutely clean," he said nodding at the toy in his hand.

Then he leaned forward to attach his lips on her neck and leave kisses there.

"Come here love, I'll give you what you want." Her train of thought was interrupted by his voice, and her need for him came back within seconds.

He turned the device on and brought it down on her clit. The first vibrations went through her body like an electric wave.

"Wait, wait. What about you?" She cupped him in her hand. She could feel his need for her heavy in her palm.

"We'll worry about me later, love, aye?" and with that he touched the vibrator on her hot skin again. Emma's only response was to nod her head, as she felt the pleasure washing over her body.

He played with her little bud for a few moments, and then pushed the toy further down, towards the opening.

Emma gasped at the feeling and opened her eyes. Killian kept on pushing the vibrator inside her until it was buried to the hilt.

Emma moaned deep into her throat and threw her head on Killian's shoulder, in an attempt to control herself. Killian was moving the toy in and out, only a few inches, as his position with Emma on his lap, didn't give him the freedom to move as he wished.

Then he stopped, with the pulsing toy still deep in Emma's cunt.

"Ride it, love." He whispered in her ear. "Ride it like you ride my fingers. Like you ride my cock. Pretend it's me inside you than a vibrating toy." His voice was caressing her ear and neck. Goosebumps erupting on her flesh.

Emma started to move her hips up and down as Killian kept the vibrator still.

The vibrations were making Emma's thighs tremble. Her high once again approaching, though this time it was more than enough.

Killian figured she was about to come. Somehow he always seems to feel when she's close to her release.

Suddenly the purple shaft inside her started moving again. Up and down, twisting around, on Emma's rhythm, just like how Killian would move his hips if he was the one inside her, fucking her. The thrusts were becoming harder with the minute.

Emma was trying to keep her voice down but she couldn't, the intensity of the feeling making her gasp and pant.

Killian's thrusts became even harder. He was pushing the vibrator back and forth with force, finding her g-spot, as Emma was riding it.

She fell on his chest, not capable to keep the moans and cries of pleasure any more. Killian looped his hooked arm around her to keep her close. He found his chance to suck her neck and collar bone, in addition to the movements of his hand.

Emma cupped forcefully one of his cheeks to keep his mouth on her neck and the other grabbed the back of the seat, in order to keep her balance.

Her orgasm was fast approaching. She could almost taste it on her tongue. She felt the vibrator buzzing harder inside her. Killian was rising the pressure steadily, the vibrations stronger, making her body ask for more and more, not knowing if she could take it. The toy stimulating her walls like crazy.

"That's it love. Take your pleasure!" Killian was encouraging her to let go. He always did.

"Gimme what I crave, Emma. Gimme everything you got." Killian always got to his absolute happiest –and smuggest- when he brought her to complexion. He could feel her clenching from the inside. The vibrator meeting a bit more resistance every time he pushed it in. She was about to come.

She was now slamming her hips down on Killian's lap and crying out on his neck.

And then it came. A wave so powerful that seemed to have no end. She kept on coming and coming and coming and the feeling was not stopping. She was no longer crying out. She was no longer moaning. She was screaming. A scream so intense, it was sure to leave her throat hoarse.

It was a safe bet that someone had heard them. Emma's scream was so loud, she didn't even attempt to try and keep it down.

If anyone was passing down the road somewhere near them, it would be quite the show; the sheriff and her pirate slash deputy of husband, fucking her with a vibrating toy, inside her bright yellow bug in the middle of the street. She really couldn't find a fuck to give.

Her senses had abandoned her. Her ears were buzzing. Her eyes closed. But her hips were still moving. That's when the sound of water gushing reached her ears.

She felt her body releasing what seemed to be like gallons of water, clean fluid drenching her thighs, Killian's crotch and the passenger seat of her bug.

Killian fucked her through it. He didn't stop his ministrations until he felt like he squeezed every last drop of pleasure from her body, leaving her to dance into oblivion.

He turned off the vibrator, but kept it inside her. Then took it off slowly and brought it on her clit. Her swelled flesh was twitching as Killian rubbed the toy smoothly back and forth on the delicate zone, not wanting Emma to get down from her high yet.

She was squirming above him, her body feeling oversensitive and used, in the best way possible.

Emma had to grab his wrist to make him stop. The barest of touches sending her skin to an unknown direction.

She was panting hard; the intensity of her climax had stolen her breath. She felt her wet thighs, her juices still running out of her pussy.

Killian threw the vibrator to the driver's seat and hugged Emma close to him. He would deal with the cleaning process of the toy later. He was petting her hair as she tried to get oxygen back in her lungs and her brain.

"You love, are the most beautiful, magnificent, majestic creature that ever existed in all the realms." His words a soft whisper.

Watching her do what she just did was a turn on beyond he could ever imagine. It was something she had never done before. They didn't even know she could. _You never forget your first._

Seeing her pleasure taking hold of her body, making her release so hard that almost flooded the tiny space of the car, made his cock rub uncomfortably hard against the seam for his now soaked-with-his-wife's-fluids pants.

He looked down at his lap. He had a view of Emma's very pink and very wet cunt. Her thighs glistening with her own juices.

He sneaked down his hand, and cupped her quivering sex. His fingers between her legs once again. She flinched and squirmed again. He didn't press in or add any sort of pressure on Emma's clit. He just let his fingers dance around her skin, brushing softly her folds, caressing the lips of her labia and gathering her nectar on his digits.

He raised his hand to his mouth and licked a stripe right from the bottom to the top of his glistening palm, then sucked on his fingers, trying to get as much of Emma's essence as he could.

Emma was staring at him wide eyed. Lust once again running through her veins. The sight was so erotic. Killian with his face flashed and his eyes full of love and desire, sucking on his fingers to get a taste of her. She had no words. The love she felt for that man overwhelming her.

Killian then moved his hand, touching his fingers to her parted lips. Emma barely poked her tongue out to get a lick, before his hand was traveling to her cheek and then down to her neck and collarbone, caressing her softly, leaving a small wet path on its wake.

The hand curled itself to the back of her neck, and brought her down to a passionate kiss. Emma's hands were running down Killian's body, not able to decide where she wanted to touch him first. She wanted to kiss him forever.

"You made quite the mess, love." He was teasing her. An equal amount of humor and amazement coloring his voice.

"If I remember correctly, I wasn't alone when I made the mess." Her voice sounded so strange. That scream really burned her throat.

"I had no idea this would have happened, love. But now that I think of it, even if I did, I would have done the exact same thing." He was looking her like a predator again, his voice taking that dangerous edge on it.

"Will you, at least, let me take care of you this time?" Emma was staring at him with the same look.

"I told you love, we can worry about me later."

"Well now is later," she said, her voice stern. "And I want to please my husband." She cupped his cock. Oh my God he was so hard, and that wet cloth was doing nothing to hide his erection from her.

She made to slip down to the seat and take him in her mouth, when he grabbed her waist to stop her.

"Emma, wait." She arched a brow and waited for him to speak. "I want to please my wife, too."

"You just did," she said matter of factly.

"I want to, _again_." He sounded desperate.

And then she got it. She had called him 'husband'. Emma always seemed to forget how much it turned him on to call him that during the conjugal duties. Or the "let's fuck each other's brains out" duties.

She opened his pants and took out his member. He was still damp from the fluids that had reached past the fabric of his jeans and boxers. He was almost glimmering. What a hot sight to look at. Your husband's cock, hard as a rock, ready to get inside you and wet by your own cum. She felt more moisture gathering between her legs, sliding down her thighs.

She finally let him slip inside her. The vibrator was longer, reaching her g-spot easier, but Killian was thicker. His size usually stretching her wide, leaving a delicious burning sensation behind, till she gets accustomed to it.

But not today. Today, she has an ocean between her legs. Today, she doesn't need any foreplay. Today, her readiness for him had drenched them both and is now drying on her skin and the car seat. So he just slips in.

Emma stays there, not moving for a few seconds. Then she starts rocking her hips on him, letting their skin rub together. She knows she is still too oversensitive from her minutes ago orgasm, and she will reach her second peak soon enough. She wants Killian there with her.

She throws her head back, to let a breathy moan out of her throat, and then her eyes fall on the driver's seat. Staying there forgotten, is the purple vibrator Killian used on her earlier.

She leaned over and took it. Then, she turned it on. The buzzing sound startled her a bit. Killian opened his eyes at the sound. He gave Emma a look and then the toy.

"What are you planning to do with this love?" He was curious and aroused at the same time.

Would she use it on her clit to get off again, while he felt the vibrations from inside? God he hoped so!

Would she use it to her back opening, fucking her ass with it, while he was fucking her sweet cunt? Nah, long shot. She was quite loose and relaxed, but not properly prepared for it, no matter how hard he wished it.

Emma answered his question, –and his several unasked ones- when she brought the toy down and touched it at the base of his shaft.

Killian's hips shot up without his permission, hitting Emma a bit further, as he let out a hiss. "Bloody hell."

"Would you like me to do it again?" Emma asked. Now she was the boss. Her voice sounding like sweet honey and intoxicating wine. Or rum.

Killian nodded his head immediately. "Please love."

She gave him a loving and sexy smile, leaning down to kiss him, as she brought the toy down on his cock again, this time holding it there.

She let it glide around his base, and up far as she could reach, with him being inside her. The vibrations were sending an electrifying wave through Killian's whole body, starting from his cock and spreading to his system.

He was trying to keep his attention on the woman currently riding him, and not on the feeling of the vibrations, otherwise he was going to leave his beautiful Swan unsatisfied. And that was unacceptable.

He grabbed her by the hips and started driving in her in a mad pace. The vibrations making his blood boil, and Emma's cries of pleasure filling his ears. He changed the angle of his pelvis, in order to reach the spongy tissue inside her. When he brushed it, that's when Emma lost it.

She was screaming once again, the decibels of her voice enough to alarm the whole town. Strings of high pitched 'ahhhhh's falling from her lips. She arched her back and threw her head back. One of her hands flying to slap on the car's roof.

Her walls clamping down on him like vice, in addition to the toy she was somehow still brushing against him, brought him to his peak.

His orgasm so intense, he bended forward to drown his shout in Emma's neck. Hot ribbons of his cum shooting from his body inside hers. He was trembling.

Emma's body was feeling limp. The vibrator, still on, fell from her hand to the floor, buzzing and turning around itself. She just let it there. The batteries would wear off eventually.

They stayed there for a few minutes, hugged in each other's arms, none of them talking. Just basking in the afterglow.

It was Emma who broke the comfortable silence first. Her voice sweet and low, like she didn't want to disturb a sleeping baby.

"Killian?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I can't move," she laughed breathlessly. Killian chuckled.

"It's alright love, I'll drive us home," and with that he made to get Emma off his lap and out of the car, to seat himself behind the wheel.

"You're sure you can do it?" She hadn't given him many lessons on driving, but he seemed confident enough.

"Aye love, you just lay back and rest."

She did just that. Getting comfortable on her seat, she closed her eyes and let him drive them back to their home.

He was really getting the hang of it, as he didn't make any mistake on how to press the gas or change the gears.

It was a turn on actually. Her old fashioned, three hundred year old pirate, driving her beloved bug like a pro. A true 21st century man.

She didn't realize she was trailing her fingers down herself. Her skirt was still high on her thighs, barely covering her cunt. Their combined releases were still leaking down from inside her, dripping on the seat, creating a whole new mess.

Emma dipped her fingers in her wet folds, gathering their cum, and them bringing them up to rub it on her clit. She wasn't putting any pressure, only gliding her fingers this way and that, drawing on the lips of her pussy with their body fluids.

It was so arousing she let out a moan. Killian turned his head, confused as to why did she made that too familiar sound. The sight could have made him crash the car on a tree or wall.

Emma was looking him in the eye, as she was fucking herself with her own fingers. Burying them inside her core, sweeping the wetness on her clit, circling it for a few seconds, and then back again.

"Eyes on the road Captain," she said, her voice breathless. The bloody temptress, she was still horny.

Killian snapped his head back to the road, only now realizing his was starring at Emma more time than acceptable if he wanted to get them home in one peace.

"You siren, are you trying to get as killed? Playing with your honey pot when I'm trying to drive this bloody contraption." His voice was hoarse, like he was physically crying to restrain himself from slapping away her hand and finish the job with his mouth.

"Then drive faster," she whispered in a breathless tone again.

At this point, if he wasn't the deputy and his wife the sheriff, he would really have gotten himself a speed ticket.

He had a massive bonner, and Emma was still writhing and moaning and gasping as she was driving her fingers into her core, not even a bit ashamed about masturbating in front of her husband. Sounds of skin meeting wet skin were clouding his mind.

Just when he finally, _finally_ , made to park outside the white picket fence, Emma let out a high pitched cry, sign that she found her release.

She rocked her fingers a bit harder into her, in order to prolong her pleasure. Juices once again leaking out her and into the seat. God, she really needed to get her car cleaned after tonight. Killian had enough of it.

He practically flew out of his seat, and run around the other side of the car, almost wreaking the door from its place and dragging Emma out by the hand she was getting off.

He slammed her to the side of the car and reached under her thighs, to grab her buttocks and hoist her up. A sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth came next.

Killian turned around and made his way to the front steps, with Emma in his arms as she was. Bare assed, the skirt now pushed up past her hips, legs wrapped around Killian's waist and his hand and hook holding her ass cheeks.

He didn't spare a second thought about the neighbors. Let them see. Let everyone see.

They stepped through the door and Killian made to walk the stairs to their room.

"You bloody vixen, I thought you said your body had enough, but no, you had to go ahead and fuck your cunt in front of my eyes, when there was nothing I could do."

He was sucking her neck, leaving little marks and love bites on his way. A punishing kiss, a way to show her that he was the one in charge now, and he was about to take the pleasure of making her call out his name. The pleasure she robbed away when she decided to run round three without him.

"Do your worst Captain," her challenging eyes were the drop that made the glass overflow.

He changed his mind and turned his steps to the living room. The couch was so much closer after all.

* * *

Next morning, Emma woke up to the feeling of a warm body on her back and a deep soreness between her legs. A night full of hot rough sex would do that to a girl. The slightest of moves were making her flinch, but it was so worth it.

It was actually the perfect excuse to stay in bed all day, and have a lazy morning with her man's mouth between her thighs.

Killian wasn't letting the pirate come out and play very often, so these rare special moments she was trying to enjoy it as much as she could.

The pirate in speak stirred behind her, his left arm circling her middle tighter in his sleep. Always protective.

Emma heard the front door open. Jesus, she really had to take that key from her mother!

"Emma, sweetie, you home?" Snow called from downstairs.

Yep, she totally needed to take that key back. Or change the locks. Or both.

"Emma?" Snow called again when she got no answer.

"Still in bed mom," Emma called back, sure she had now woken up Killian for good.

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs."

Emma groaned in her pillow. Now she really had to get up. So much for lazy mornings. She was totally changing the locks.

She made to throw back the covers, when the hand around her waist held her back. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"My mom is downstairs."

"So? Let her wait five more minutes," he kissed her ear and nuzzled her neck, his voice heavy with sleep.

Emma didn't turn around, because she knew what she would find. Clear blue eyes, a sinful smirk, a raised eyebrow and the erection that was currently poking her ass.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" she asked incredulously, even though she knew the answer. He never gets enough of her. "And you and I both know, we always need more than five minutes," she kept on.

"Point taken love," he gave up and retreated his hand so she could get up. He took a look on her naked form in the morning light. She really was the most majestic creature in all the realms.

"You can't blame a man for trying though. What else am I supposed to crave when my gorgeous wife is laying bare in my arms?" He was wiggling his eyebrows now.

"Keep it down until my mother leaves, and then we'll see what we can do," she bended over to steal a quick kiss from his lips.

"You may as well come down with me," she said as she slipped into her thick black robe.

"You know, so you won't be tempted to take care of your problem without me." She looked pointy at his cock, tenting under the white sheet and sent him a wink, before she walked out of the door and down to where her mom was waiting.

Moments later Killian was trailing behind her, down the stairs. His matching black robe shielding his nudeness from his 'mommy' in law.

They found Snow on the phone, probably with David on the other line, pacing the kitchen. When she saw them she turned it off to say good morning.

"Good morning mom," Emma said with a smile, making her way to start the coffee machine, "To what do we own the pleasure?"

"Oh I was on my way to Regina and I thought to stop by. It was David on the phone; he said you had asked him to take your car for a service, today."

Emma froze on her spot, in front of the counter. They had forgotten to lock the bug last night. And now David was about to come and get it.

Oh crap.

"Don't worry, I told him you changed your mind and that you would take it yourself," she kept on.

Emma's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"In a matter of fact, Emma please tell me-" Snow talked once again, her tone a bit different than before.

As Emma turned around, she and Killian only just realized that Snow had actually brought something with her. A box. A _wooden_ box.

Oh shit.

"-what exactly were this box and its container doing in your car? Your unlocked car may I add. And why is the passenger seat a tone darker and stained?" her voice held no doubt that she already knew the answer, to both questions.

Emma and Killian exchanged a shocked, wide eyed look. Then back to Snow.

She raised a perfectly shaped, dark eyebrow.

Well, _fuck_.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, now I can rest my mind. I swear my stories are only getting bigger ang bigger with time. This is probably the dirtiest thing I've written so far. I'm still not entirely pleased with how it came out. It feels like something was off, but I can't put my finger on what. Well, anyway it's posted now. Too late for regrets! I hope you guys liked it and if you did, please let me know!**

 **Until next time little demons!**


End file.
